Dream Bound
by DesariTkogan
Summary: He was a dream or so Logan thought. What happens when dreams come true? James thought he was free of danger but his past is catching up to him. Can he protect Logan or will happiness just stay a dream? AU
1. First Dream

**YAY! My first chapter of my Jagan story! I have had this idea for a long time but finally got around to writing it. This was inspired by Nightmare on elm street xD. I 3 Freddy he is so awesome! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**As always I don't own BTR even though I wish I did...**

* * *

A bead of sweat rolled slowly rolled down his pale cheek, his rapid breathing drowning out the sound of his pounding heart. His chocolate brown eyes looked around in the vast darkness surrounding him and reached out a trembling hand. "Logan.." His hand stilled and he whipped around quickly as lights turned on blinding him completely. Shadow fingers trailed slowly down his spine causing him to shiver. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Logan raised his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He sees the silhouette of a man standing in front of him.

"It doesn't really matter, at least not right now." Hands clasped his and brought them down, Logan noticed they were soft yet strong. "Look at me." Logan did as he was told first starting at the mans feet which were kissed by the sun and lead to strong muscular legs encased in black brown eyes followed the thin line of brown hair leading from his pants to his bellybutton, over washboard abs. He skipped up to the mans face brown hair covered his forehead and his eyes hiding them from his view. "Where are we?" Logan looked around seeing a four poster bed with black satin sheets with red pillows and a red fainting couch.

"This is my personal playground." The man smirked and lifted Logan's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Logan could feel his eyes roaming his body, he licked his lips nervously and looked for a door. "I need to get home" He pulled away from the mysterious man but then stopped when hands grabbed his hips. "You don't have to worry about anything here Logan." The small boy looked down at the hands on his hips. "I don't even know you." The man smiled before pulling Logan to him aligning their bodies perfectly. "My name is James." He lifted Logan's chin and moved it to the side before leaning down and nipping his neck earning a small sigh from the small boy. "Do you like that Logie?"

Logan slowly nodded his head as James licked his neck soothing the places he nipped with his teeth. His eyes closed slightly, his body tensing up with need but relaxed under the gentle touch James gave him. Cold fingers trailed up his back, slowly lifting the material of his shirt in the process. Teeth were tugging at his ear lobe and he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. "Jamie.." The tall boy stopped moving and pulled back to look at Logan. "Yes Logie?" The small boy stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and then looked away color raising in his cheeks.

"I don't know why, but I want you" James grinned at the boys statement and cupped his cheek moving the boys head to face him. "Then me you shall have." James moved in and kissed him slowly, moving his lips against Logan's soft ones. He swiped his tongue across Logan's bottom lip silently asking for entrance as he began to back the small boy toward the bed. James pulled away as Logan fell back onto the bed. Behind his hair he ran his gaze over Logan's face taking in his flushed cheeks, dark eyes, damp pink lips. James crawled over him and gave his a quick peck. "You lips taste like heaven Logie. I wonder what the rest of you will taste like."

James slowly ran his hands down the small boys side resting them on his hips. His thumbs ran small circles above Logan's hipbone, unknowingly striking a sensitive spot. "LOGAN!" There was a banging noise coming from the wall which drew Logan's attention but James brought him back with wet kisses to his neck. Logan let his eyes close as he let out a small whimper. Suddenly there was a fierce pain in his cheek that made him open his eyes and see his childhood friend Kendall standing above him smiling in amusement. "Dude we are going to be late for school all because you are away in dreamland having a good time."

"Huh? What are you talking about." Logan sat up and rubbed his cheek before wiping his eyes trying to block the blush raising on his cheeks.

"I'm talking about the tent your sporting." Kendall smirked and pointed at Logan obvious erection. "So how was she?" Logan narrowed his eyes at his friend before taking his pillow and began smacking him with it. At 5'11 dirty blond hair, bright green eyes and a slightly muscular build it was hard to take him down. They have been friends since they were toddlers, more like brothers then friends. "You are such a pervert! Stop looking at it." Logan went to hit Kendall but the blond dodged it and grabbed his hand forcing the small boy onto his back. "Ken?" Logan looked up at his friend a little shocked at the sudden closeness.

"Who were you dreaming about Logan? Hmmm? Was it me?"

"N-no it wasn't you it was this mysterious guy he said his name was James." Logan turned his head away from the green eyes staring at him and looked at his alarm clock. "OH MY GOD! We are so dead. Damn it Kendall where are my clothes!" He shoved his friend off of him and the bed and started to search his room.

"Like I would know?" Kendall got up from the floor and started to search the room as well. Logan burst out of the closet fully dressed and grabbed his book bag.

"Come on Kendall! What are you doing, stop wasting time!" Kendall looked up at him, his left eyebrow twitching with annoyance as he followed his short friend out the door.

James groaned and rolled over in his bed as the alarm started to go off. James turned it off and rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling. "Damn it just when I finally got him too." He sighed and got out of bed heading to his bathroom. He started the water and waited for it to heat up. He caught his reflection in the mirror and looked for a moment. His brown hair covered his forehead and eyes so he pushed it to the side revealing his eyes. One was hazel and the other a dark brown. He was a bit of a freak show. He got one eye from each of his parents, a slight curse for being born. He shook his head and stripped out of his pj bottoms and stepped into the steamy spray.

His thoughts went to last nights dream and made him grin. "Logie my pet, I will have you all to myself soon enough." He continued to grin as he quickly washed down his body. He stepped out and patted himself dry and dropped his towel. His phone started to ring, his extra alarm going off. James walked back into his room and turned off his phone. Checking the time he went back into the bathroom and pulled out a contact case. He looked down and decided to go hazel today, then took out the hazel contact and put it in his left eye. He slowly blinked then walked out and grabbed his bag.

On his way out the door he grabbed some sunglasses and put them on. Trees lined the side of the street providing shade which he gratefully took. He walked in silence looking down as he took his steps. "LOGAN WAIT UP!"

"NO YOU HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" James looked up just a brown hair blur sped past him. He raised a brow as he watch the boy stop at the end of the block and turn around. He took off his shades to watch the exchange. "KENDALL HURRY UP!" A tall blond jogged past him before stopping to lean against a fence panting.

"Well if it wasn't for your boner this morning, which you still have yet to tell me about by the way, we would have been on time." Kendall was still panting as he looked at his friend. James watched the two in slight amusement. Logan blushed and whispered. "It wasn't a girl..." Kendall tilted his head and straighten out. "Run that by me again." Logan shifted from one foot to the other as he looked at the ground. "It wasn't a girl I was dreaming about it was this guy." His eyes moved up to look at Kendall.

"So you were dreaming about me." Kendall threw his head back and laughed. Logan rolled his eyes and pushed his friend. "No it wasn't you it was someone a lot more sexier then you!" Logan grinned and ran off. James fought the urge to chase after the short boy. He felt eyes on him and looked at Kendall. "What?" Kendall moved away from the fence. "Nothing just wondering why you were just standing there watching us. Why you were staring at my friend like that."

"And how was I staring at him?" James has started to walk off once again feeling Kendall's eyes on him.

"Like you knew him."

"Maybe I do know him." James lips curled up into a smirk before he quickly turned the corner and into a persons side yard to ditch Kendall. He soon saw the blond making his way down the sidewalk.

"Fuck where did he go?"

"KENDALL!" The blond was tackled from behind by Logan. "Come on Kendall we are late! For real this time."

"Alright get off of me." Kendall got up when Logan stood.

"What are you doing here anyway Kendall?" Logan looked around then stopped and sniffed the air. "Is that you?"

"No its not. Why?" Kendall watched as a blush creeped across Logan's face.

The short brunette started to remember his dream from last night. "Lets skip school and stay here. It smells amazing!"

Kendall glared at him before grabbing the back of the short boys collar. "Come on you!"

"B-but it smells like him!" Logan tried to get away but ended up coking himself. He crossed his arms and began to pout at his friend.

When the two boys were a couple of blocks away James finally stepped out of the shadows and once again started his trek to school. As the building came into view he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

* * *

**Kendall is a perv staring at peoples erections. *shakes head* I would probably join him lol. Logan can smell that cuda body spray from a mile away! I wonder how James is going to get Logan? Wait I already know lol you will just have to stay tuned and find out.**

**Should I keep it going? Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story!  
**


	2. Hot for Student

**Here you go guys chapter 2! I'm really enjoying this story and I hope you guys are too ^^ **

**I wanted to thank the following people: **

**MerielTLA**

**BandanaGurl**

**ThingsLeftBehind **

**And special thanks to waterwicca**

**Onto the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Why me?" Kendall stood outside the door to their classroom waiting for the teacher to let them in. Logan rolled his eyes then gave him a pointed look. "Its all because you wanted to stand alone in the street."

"I told you I wasn't alone their was this weird guy there. It was like he was stalking us."

"Oh sure there was Kendall. That's why when I came I saw no one there. And besides don't you know not to fuck with stalkers some of them actually kill and whatnot." Logan went to slap the back of Kendall's head when the door to the classroom opened. The teacher gave them a disappointed looked before sighing and letting them in.

The boys slipped past and headed to the back of the classroom where their assigned seats were. Just as they pulled out their books and began to work the teach coughed and asked for their attention. "Class we have a new student today. His name is James Diamond." Logan looked at the new kid and noticed he was staring straight at him, looking directly into his eyes. Logan watched as James gave a small wave before heading to the back of the classroom. James' scent tickled his nose when he walked by Logan's desk. The small brunettes back stiffened when James took the seat behind him. Kendall, who had been watching the whole exchange, became curious.

"So do you guys know each other?" His green eyes looked from his friend to the new student.

They answered at the same time. "Yes." "No!"

Logan turned around and looked at James in disbelief. James only smiled at him before looking back at Kendall. "You are the guy from this morning right? I'm of course James and you are?"

"Kendall Knight." James nodded in recognition before once again settling his gaze on Logan.

"And you?" Logan raised a brow before letting out a small chuckle.

"I thought you knew me already?"

"I feel like I do but proper introductions should be made."

"Its Logan Mitchell."

James smiled once again before digging out his book from his bag and started to work. Logan turned around and attempted to concentrate on doing his own. Flash backs of last night dream made it difficult for him to work. James soft lips sliding against his own while his fingertips trailed up his spine. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably while he quickly scanned the room to see if anyone noticed the raising color in his cheeks. As more thoughts of the dream cross his mind his body started to react to the mental imagery. James smirked behind him noticing the squirming in front of him. He decided he could not pass this up. He leaned forward and trail a long fingertip gently up the back of Logan's neck.

Logan's eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He quickly swatted the hand touching his neck. James barely contained his laughter before getting back to work. Kendall watched the scene from the corner of his eye gripping his pencil tightly. He didn't really get why he was angry. No that was a lie he did know exactly why he was pissed. He had a crush on his friend for years now. He of course didn't do anything about it because he didn't really think it would go anywhere. Why ruin a awesome friendship over a crush. The lunch bell pulled him from his thought and of course his stomach growled on time like it did every time it heard the lunch bell.

They went into the hall to eat their lunch preferring to stay out the crowded cafeteria. Kendall slid down the wall to sit beside Logan then looked closely at his friend. His hair was doing its gravity defying thing, his skin was pale and his eyes were like a rich milk chocolate shade. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to stare at his friend waiting for him to notice.

"What?" Kendall looked at him for a second longer before staring at the opposite wall.

"How long have you known him?" Logan was a bit confused but answered his friend.

"The same amount of time you have known him Kendall. Whats with the question anyway?"

"Its just that you two seem awfully close already." Kendall took a bite of the sandwich he brought from home.

"Kendall..." Logan stop to think how he should tell Kendall about last night. "You know I had that dream last night right? Well I wasn't lying about it being about a boy. It was James but I couldn't see his eyes in the dream. His hair was covering his eyes." Logan leaned back against the wall. "He is pretty sexy up close and personal." Logan glanced at Kendall and noticed his friend was shaking. "Kendall? You alright man?"

Kendall started to laugh loudly and the people passing by looked down at him weirdly. "Kendall.. you're scaring people stop that." Kendall looked at the people backing away from them and looked down.

"Sorry its just the way you said that was pretty funny. You are a total girl sometimes." Logan smacked his arm.

"Whatever!" At Kendall's raised brown he looked away. "I wonder where James eats?"

* * *

James sat outside enjoying the fresh air as he ate his food and thought about Logan. He knew that Logan remembered the dream from last night. As James thought about it he was a bit disappointed. He didn't get as far as he would have liked with Logan. It was his own fault for staying up late making sure that he had everything ready for the next day. He ultimately wanted to make Logan his in every sense of the word. He wanted Logan to crave him, to love him for who he was. It would be hard since James was, by his belief, a freak.

As far back as he could remember he had the ability to cross over into other peoples dreams. At first it was entertaining finding out what other people dreamed about. After some time it grew boring, dreams became repetitive. It was then he started to interact with the dreamer. He learned how to talk with them, how to play with them. He even learned that he could change to the dream to fit his wants and needs. The most important thing he learn over the years is that what ever happens in his dream left physical damage to whoever was in them. Changing a dream into a nightmare was dangerous stuff he learned that the hard way.

He found Logan through dreaming. James remembered watching Logan undress to go swimming in a lake. It was then James knew he had to have the small boy. The racing of his heart, the shortness of breath, the strong arousal told him that. No other person made him feel that way. He would try again tonight. He reached for his apple when the bell rang to go back to class. He slowly got up and bit into the apple before heading back to the classroom.

He entered the classroom and quickly saw Logan standing in the aisle talking to Kendall. As he walked closer Kendall looked at him then began to smirk. "Logan move your butt so your lover can pass." Kendall laughed as he dodged a smack from Logan. The tall brunette raised a brow at the two before he moved past Logan brushing against him. The small boy blushed and quickly sat down in his seat.

Logan focused on the clicking clock at the front of the room and began to zone out. The teachers words seem to blend together creating a soothing hum. His vision started to turn black as his eye lids slid down of their own accord. When his head connected with the desk the final bell rang waking the small teen. "Nice timing Logan." Kendall put his books away and left the classroom leaving Logan to get his bearings. He glance around and saw that everyone was gone. Hands grabbed at him from behind and made him jump.

"Easy there Logie I won't hurt you." Logan turned around to face James and looked him in the eye. He swallowed as his eyes roamed James' body as color started to stain his cheeks. "Come a little bit closer." The small boy just stood there frozen. "You're afraid of me?" James watched as Logan stood there silent. "I see then." He grabbed his bag and walked out leaving Logan alone in the classroom. He sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed his face before grabbing his bag and chasing after James. He looked up and down the halls hoping to find a glance of James. An hour later Logan was laying down in his room staring up at his ceiling. Why didn't he move or at least said something to James. The only thing Logan could think about was James hazel eyes looking into his. Logan shook his head and turned onto his side quickly falling asleep.

James sat at his computer finishing up his homework then walking over to the bed to lay down. His thoughts were consumed by Logan. There was one part of the day where he caught Logan looking at him. Of course when Logan noticed that James was looking at him he blushed and looked away. James grinned at the memory and got comfortable on his bed. As he closed his eyes to fall asleep he concentrated on Logan, trying to find him in the dream world.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it and Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week same time**. **~D**

**oh and as always love it, hate it, random comment or question hit the review button.  
**


End file.
